Family
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Today is St. Patrick's Day, and Loki found out about the Parade they have in New York. The thing is, Loki wishes to be a father again,so a child can enjoy it with him. Tony takes him to a adoption center. Sequel to A Valentine Wedding.


**Happy St. Patrick's Day! Even though I am only 3% Irish, I can still have fun! So, can Loki and Tony and someone else? Read on!**

**Enjoy!**

**Family**

It has been a full month since Tony and Loki got married. To Tony it felt like a year. The excitement and happiness since the wedding and honeymoon still lingered every day. The two husbands spent together more than how they use to as boyfriends.

Tony had to say it. Marriage is a great thing after quitting to be a playboy.

He looked over at Loki, who currently was cooking breakfast for the two, humming a little tune.

Which reminded Tony, that today is 's Day. A holiday mainly for Irish men and women. Though, sometimes other people celebrated it.

His favorite thing about it, is the chocolate gold coins and Shamrock Shakes you can get down the street.

Tony explained everything to Loki the other day and Loki was quite ecstatic. Today, his husband is wearing a green t-shirt with clovers across the front and a rubber band holding his hair back, showing off the leprechaun hat.

Tony sighed and remember what Loki said earlier, "I heard that New York holds a St. Patrick's Day Parade! We should go. Oh it would be so much better if we can bring a child of our own to see such a thing!"

Loki wanted to be a father...again. Tony can't blame him though, after producing strange creatures and being neglected by his biological father and Odin, who wouldn't want to have a child and raise it better with love and care?

That is why, after breakfast, they will go to the adoption center and afterwards go to the Parade like a family.

**Later: At the Adoption Center**

Tony and Loki entered the building, holding hands and looking at children play and yell at each other inside of playroom it seems. Loki smiled real big. He remembered that Thor and him use to play like that when they were young.

They approached the front desk, a woman sitting in front of computer typing away. She turned and looked at them, a smile growing on her face.

"Hello, I must ask, why is Iron Man and an immortal at an adoption center," she asked.

"Ex-immortal ma'am. I guess you didn't hear, we are married and are wanting to adopt a child. Also to see a St. Patrick's Day Parade with the child," Loki answered, Tony nodding.

The woman laughed and shook her head. "I thought the marriage thing was just rumors but I see it isn't. So, if you're looking to adopt, you can go around the building and interact with them. I suggest going to one of the playrooms we have, some very interesting children are there."

The husbands thanked her and walked away, going to a playroom that they passed by. Children were playing tag with each other, laughing and moaning when someone is 'it'.

The little ones looked over at the males, when they entered. "Oh cool grownups! I haven't seen one since...mm.. yesterday," a little girl chuckled and ran up to them, tugging on Tony's pants.

"They didn't adopt me though. But it's all cool! I can stay with the others," the girl laughed again. Tony frowned and patted her head.

A boy, a teenager, approached them and moved the girl behind them." She is not leaving, she is my sister. She stays," he said and walked away with the girl.

Tony and Loki looked at each other and smiled. They both moved to play with the children in the playroom. Loki started to laugh when Tony began to play tag and always becoming 'it'.

A little girl, an eight year old, was watching the whole scene from the corner of the room, with a frown. 'Adults always pick the fun ones,' she thought.

She wasn't like the others. She was smart, quiet and somewhat shy. She loves to read, make sculptures out of Legos and all other stuff that no one cares about. Her name was Liliana and the other children called her Boriana because she was boring...

Liliana huffed and turned towards her book. "Who cares if it's Iron Man and Loki that destroyed New York? So what if I like to watch the news? So-," she stopped when Loki was suddenly in front with a grin on his face.

"Hello there," Loki said.

"Y-You have a British accent," Liliana blurted out with a flush.

"I guess I do... I'm not from England though," Loki muttered. He shook it off and said," So what's your name and what're you reading?"

"You want to know my name?"

Loki nodded. "My name is Liliana and I'm reading poetry."

"Oh my! A little girl can read Shakespeare? When I started to read Midgardin books, this was the first I read. It's amazing isn't it? Oh, my name is Loki Stark."

"I-I know who you are," Liliana whispered.

Loki proceeded to talk to Liliana, learning about her more. She says she is boring but Loki thinks she is just like him and Tony in a way. Tony noticed the two talking with each other, and went to join in.

The other children were jealous how Boriana was getting all the attention, though they ignored it and played some more. The three continuing to talk to each other.

"So, Tony, what about her? She is an amazing child and she seems to be calm and quiet then the others," Loki said when they were outside of the room, discussing.

"I love her already Loki," Tony said with a smile. Loki returned it and went to get Liliana.

"Liliana, do you want to be our child, our daughter?"

Liliana's eyes widen with happiness and shock. She jumped up into Loki's arms saying, "I'm so happy" over and over again.

**Later**

After they filled out the adoption papers and Tony called JARVIS to set a room up for the little girl, they went to the wore green,danced and cheered. The floats and people in the parade were very entertaining in everyone's eyes.

Liliana was seated on top of Tony's shoulders,with a huge smile and Shamrock Shake.

This was her first time going to a Parade with a family,same thing for Tony and Loki.

They couldn't wait to spend more time together.

As a family.

**Love? Hate? Review or Favorite? **


End file.
